1. Technological Field
The exemplary embodiments described herein relate to an imaging apparatus and an image capturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are digital cameras that include a long focus lens or a zoom lens. When capturing an image with the digital camera that includes a long focus lens or a zoom lens, a photographer sees an image to be captured through a finder or a display. In general, a view of the image through a finder or a display nearly corresponds to the image captured by the long focus lens or the zoom lens.
When a subject is moving and a user moves the digital camera to track the subject, it may be difficult for the photographer to keep the subject within the view provided by the finder or the display.
Even if a subject is not moving, it may be difficult for a photographer to capture an image of an intended subject. Also, it may be difficult for a photographer to quickly change a direction of the digital camera to capture an image of another subject after capturing an image of a first subject.
As a general image capturing technique, there is a method in which the photographer opens both eyes, and directly views the subject with his left eye, and views an image to be captured in a finder with his right eye. However, this method requires a high level of skill. Also, a shape of a finder determines how easy it is to use this method. It is highly difficult for a photographer to use this technique with a digital camera that does not have a finder aligned with one of his or her eyes.
Also, when a subject is moving, there is a method that is used to capture an image of the moving subject when subject moves into a view the camera is positioned to taken an image of. In this capturing method, the photographer must have a high level of skill because he must see view a whole area in which the subject is moving in, must track a moving speed and location of the subject, and must capture an image at an appropriate time.